Frozen Lust
by Tsukiko-Cifer
Summary: When the attack on Central goes horribly wrong, Olivier finds herself paying for both her and Mustang's foolish tactics. Lemons, Yuri, read at your own risk. Comments loved but no flaming please! Review if you're interested in more chapters/pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"Major Armstrong! I've just received news from our remaining forces!" said a soldier standing behind the infamous Ice Queen of the North. She whipped around, and glared at him for a moment, and then nodded for him to proceed. "They say that King Bradley... That he's returned, and stormed in alone through the front gate. And... And our troops that were working to secure the main gate... They were all annihilated... Even the Homunculus, the one known as Greed, couldn't stop the King. Among the men was Buccaneer."

The major's fist clenched as she met her subordinates gaze, but she refused to show any signs of emotion at the news. "Was this the whole report, soldier?" she asked calmly.

"N-n-no sir! They went on to say that King Bradley entered the building, but they lost him after that point. However, I wasn't able to finish the conversation. It sounded like the receiver was dropped, and there was screaming in the background. If I may, sir, I believe we should keep moving at a brisk pace. There's almost no doubt that they will continue searching for you and Colonel Mustang now."

"Soldier, you are under me, don't forget this fact." she said, sending him a murderous glare. He shrunk back immediately, fearing his commanding officer's wraith.

Without another word, she turned on her heel, and started ahead. The other men followed her, as well as her brother, Alex Armstrong, and Izumi Curtis' husband, Sig. That was great. Just great. Izumi had mysteriously vanished only a few seconds ago, and now this? She just couldn't get a break! This was why she liked her northern base. There was never such annoying events up there; only the occasionally Drachman attack, but that was put down quite easily.

Here, however, she wasn't even sure who she could trust, and who she had to make sure to watch out of the corner of her eye. She winced as she bumped her injured arm against the railing, jolting her out of her thoughts. "God-damn it all!" she muttered angrily. She had to focus. This was what they had decided to do, to overthrow those who were hiding behind their proud military's name. And there was no way in hell that she was going to let Mustang show her up.

"Sister, dearest, please allow me to help you down the rest of the way!" Alex Armstrong said sweetly, reaching out toward her. Olivier viciously slapped his hand away, refusing to show any sort of weakness. Still he persisted, and she continued to refuse. After about ten more flights of steps, however, Alex began to become annoyed at his sister's stubbornness, and the next time he reached out, he avoided her hand and quickly scooped her up in his arms.

Olivier shrieked, and tried to punch him, but only managed to hurt her bad arm. "Please, please sister, just give it up and allow me to assist you! I should hate to have to knock you out. It was be horrible to have you unconscious if we were to be attacked." Alex said sternly. She gazed up at him, and then turned her head away quickly, ashamed. Here she was, the new head of the Armstrong family, being cared by her weakhearted younger brother. Not only that, but her own men were watching. She tried to kick him the next time she thought he was looking away, but despite his cowardly and caring attitude, his body was quite the opposite. If he felt even the tiniest force from her solid kick, he didn't show it, and kept on walking.

"Damn weak-hearted bastard... Being carried like some baby by a cowardly man..." she muttered, throwing out different insults as they kept on going. She looked up from beneath her blonde bangs, making sure every now and then that her men were still in line, making sure that they didn't get any odd thoughts from the situation that had begun to unfold. After all, she had made it clear she was the strongest of them all, and they knew this. However, they wouldn't follow her if she became weaker than them; after all, the strongest is the only one fit to lead. The weak must follow, or hope to become strong enough to lead.

They continued down, all of them on guard. Eventually, they reached a point where they could view the floor again, and as they neared, a huge blast shook the corridor. A few of the Briggs men were thrown off balance and flew over the railing. They landed on the bottom solidly, but were not severely injured. The others were also trying to catch their balance, but Alex, having the heaviest build, simply couldn't, and accidentally dropped Olivier. She fell down, hitting the floor on her bad arm with a sickening 'crunch', but stifled a gasp. She tried to get up, but only caused her self to lose balance yet again. She rolled down the rest of the stairs and stopped suddenly as someone put a foot to her back. This provoked a short gasp from the usually stoic major, but the worst had yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

As she managed to turn over, Olivier found herself looking up into none other than King Bradley's malicious eyes. He was missing his eye patch, and his auroboris tattoo shown clearly. It was unnerving to say the least, but Olivier felt her instincts kick in, and she quickly turned over and started to get up. Bradley made no move to stop her, but started surveying the room with an odd sort of calmness around him, as if they posed no threat to him. This simply added insult to injury for Olivier, who readied herself to attack once her brother made a move. He might have shown to much cowardice in the past, but when it came to protecting those he cared for, she knew there was no doubt he would act ferociously, and put his life on the line in order to ensure their victory.

Alex seemed to realize that his sister wasn't going to be making the first move this time around, and he charged toward Bradley, with Sig at his side. The two men attacked at once, their two fists heading right toward his face. However, he reacted to quickly, and reached down toward Olivier as they neared him, and their punches, instead of connecting with his jaw, hit Olivier directly in the gut. The two men, shocked, recoiled, horrified at what they had done. The blonde was unable to breath then, and there was a trickle blood beginning to run down the corner of her mouth. "Alex... Get out of here you asshole... Take the remnants of my troops... And run... Run like hell you bastard..." she coughed out, quickly nearing unconsciousness. She struggled to regulate her breathing, even as her vision began to blur. She couldn't leave her troops in the state they were in. They were capable on their own, yes, but even she was not foolish enough to believe that a group of homunculus could be stopped by a battalion of human soldiers. Not even if they were the infamous Briggs soldiers.

"Awe, how sweet. Even after she's been brutally punched by her dear brother, and is now hanging by her limbs at my hands, she's still dumb enough to think about her men first. You humans never fail to amaze me with your stupidities. No wonder you've all been wiped out." Bradley said, smirking. Olivier opened her mouth to say something, but didn't manage to even begin. He quickly swung at her, and with one last punch, she fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was her brother charging once again, and her men readying their guns to defend their commander.

"Morning my little icy bitch!" said an oddly effeminate voice from beside Olivier. As she turned over, pain began to radiate from all over her body. "Oh my, it looks like you're still recovering from that beating you took a couple of hours ago... What a shame! Here I was, looking so forward to laying into you, bitch." The figure in front of her was short, but muscular. He wore a top that cut off at the bottom of his chest, and a skirt below. His black-green hair threw her off, and then it hit her. "You're... You're that bastard who started all those massacres... But Mustang took his time making sure you were dead... How it possible for you to be back here now! Answer me!" "My my, dear, you obviously aren't to familiar with how we homunculi are formed! Sure, I was completely destroyed, as was Lust, but that doesn't stop us from being created again. We simply go back to our creator, and he can reform us. I've been watching for quite a while after that bastard killed me, but I wasn't in the mood to emerge. And it looks like that's to my luck! After all, I wouldn't have been given the opportunity to claim you if I was out there, causing chaos, now would I?"

At his words, Olivier suddenly realized what that freak had been hinting at since she awoke. It had been such a long time since she'd even thought about such things that she hadn't picked up on it, but now that she understood, the mere thought disgusted her.

Apparently it was obvious, because Envy's grin grew even more. "Oh, well, well, well. It looks as if you aren't so cold and unmovable as you're rumored to be, now are you? Nevermind that though, I've been instructed to make sure you're presentable before I can do anything extra. So, up we go!" he said, walking over and casually slinging her over his shoulder, despite their difference in height. "Wow, you're a light little thing, aren't you!" he said mockingly. "Who would've known!"

Most women would've either taken the part about being light as a compliment, or the part about knowing as an insult. However, Olivier wasn't most women. Instead, she snarled, and aimed for his crotch. She kicked down as hard as she could, and felt her foot connect. He nearly dropped her, but apparently his tolerance when concerning pain was higher than she bargained on. Envy at that point had half a mind to drop her and maul her to the point that she would be unrecognizable, but Brad-_Wraith_ had ordered them to bring her to him as soon as she was awake and functioning again. So for the time being, he just took a deep breath and unlocked the cell door.

They exited the cell that she had been kept in, and made their way to a sort of washroom, though it lacked most of the commonly found appliances. The only thing there, really, was an oversized tub of sorts, already filled to the brim with steaming hot water. "Well, here comes the fun part, Miss Olivier." he said over-politely. He layed her down on the floor roughly, and unbuttoned her uniform before she had time to register everything that was happening. It was flung off of her quickly, and he moved on to the lacey bra she had on under it. At that point Olivier started to fight back, first rolling over on her stomach before kicking up with her feet in an attempt to knock him down from behind. He caught her ankle, and quicklly flipped her over. "You son of a bitch." she hissed.

Envy stuck his tongue out in a childish way, mocking her. He fiddled with the clasp, but then decided to simply slash it off. He proceeded to do the same thing with her panties, and wasn't to careful, leaving a few shallow cuts on her breasts and waist. The pain from these cuts didn't faze the major general in the least, and she managed to cover up her lower half, but was pulled apart by Envy, and could simply glare as he surveyed her body in full while constraining her arms and legs.

"Man do I wish we had some more time to play around, but I'd hate to dirty myself with a slut like you. So, in ya go!" he said teasingly. He picked her up once again, and practically threw her into the water. She let out a sort of low pitched screech as the water hit her pale skin, having never been exposed to such temperatures before. She figured though that if she had endured inhuman temperatures before, she could do so now. "Oh, you don't like the heat?" he asked, sneering.

She moved to get out quickly, but he stood in front of her, blocking her path to escape. "Tsk tsk tsk, we can't have you getting out now. Wash yourself up, or I'll have to do it for you. Either way, I get to see a hell of a lot more than I'm willing to bet anyone's seen, so I don't mind what you choose."

Olivier continued glaring murderously, then turned away. She started to look for some sort of diversion, but there wasn't anything around. It was a natural hot spring of sorts, so there was no heater, and they wouldn't have been dumb enough to leave anything she could use as a sword in the room. She spotted a bar of soap, and reluctantly reached out for it. She didn't want to bathe in front of this man, but she'd rather him see her doing so than actually doing it himself.

She dipped herself one more time in the water, and then, with a deep breath, rose out, exposing herself fully. She noticed silence, and then heard Envy whistle, but managed to ignore him. She quickly got her back and started on her chest, but in the middle of it she felt to hands firmly on her shoulders, and she was whirled around to face him. She moved to turn away from him, and he wirled her around a second time. It was almost as if they were playing a game to see who could continue doing things their way the longest. Finally, Envy grabbed a hold of her shoulders and kept her facing him.

"Stay like that, or I'll have to help you, bitch." Envy said, his voice strained. Olivier, fearing that she already knew the reason, glared at him, but refused to look downward, worried about what she'd see.

She had no other option for the time being, so she unfolded her arms, revealing her breasts, and scrubbed quickly, trying her best not to give him any extra time to stare in awe. She contemplated punching him solidly on the side of his face, but had to think ahead, about what the repercussions would be.

He moved around the tub, surveying her. She continued down, already to conscious that he was starring at her finely toned ass that was now stuck out toward him.

After another couple of minutes, she quickly dipped herself down into the scalding water again, and rose up out of the water, reaching for a towel. To her surprise, she wasn't told to stay as she was, and she quickly covered her body, not wanting to take any chances.

Envy nodded, grinning ear to ear, and he led her out of the room and toward another room even farther down the hall. He... He's leading my around like I'm some pet! The nerve of him! she thought to herself, indignant at the mere thought of her current situation. If anyone were to simply poke their heads out of the doorway, they'd have a clear view of her. Finally, they turned into a room, and Envy quickly shut the door.

"Well, that was fun!" he said to her, obviously enjoying the discomfort he had caused her. "As much as I'd like to simply strut you around with nothing on, I've been instructed to make you presentable to all of us, and sadly, not all of them enjoy such a fine specimen. So, you'll be wearing whatever I tell you, is that clear?" "Like hell it is! I'd rather die than allow you to dress me up like your little personal plaything!"

It was all to obvious that her comment hadn't pleased him, and she felt a burning on her cheek as he slapped her a few times, hard. However, she simply stood and took it, not even flinching. "Hmph. Well, regardless, you can pay for that later. Now, let's see what we can find for you to wear." he said, walking toward one of the many closets in the room. Looking closer, it seemed that the closet belonged to Lust, the only female homunculus.

"Well, Lusty'll probably kill me, but you're gonna look like one fi-ine whore!" Envy said, whistling from inside. Olivier took a couple of steps back at that moment, not wanting to find out what exactly he was talking. However, she bumped into another figure only a few inches away. They quickly put a hand over her mouth, and spun her around. She found herself face to face with a woman that was about her height, dressed in quite the revealing dress, and an auroboris tattoo right above her breasts. "Hey there, if you'll do me a favor and keep your mouth shut for a second, we can introduce ourselves properly after that."she whispered in her ear. She removed her hand, and made her way over to the closet in which Envy was snooping around, and there was a yell from inside. A string of words flew out, and then a resounding slap was heard. Envy walked out, scowling, and Lust followed, looking quite satisfied. "Well, it seems there was a bit of a mistunderstanding, but don't worry, I'll be finding you something to wear." Lust said, a small, mysterious smile playing on her face.

She went back into the closet, and emerged a few seconds later, carrying in her hand a pair of black heels that had straps going all the way up to the wearer's knee, each with a tiny little lock at the end. In the other hand was a top that had a collar attached, and covered almost nothing, excluding her breasts, and had a short cape of sorts attached to it. There was a mini skirt as well, with garter hose attached. "Loose the towel, honey." Lust commanded. When Olivier didn't comply, Envy quickly slapped her again, and pulled the towel down.

Lust neared her, and threw the skirt at her. She looked up questioningly, and was simply glared at. "And why in the hell should I put this sorry excuse for a skirt on?" she asked bluntly. Lust raised an eyebrow in confusion. She definitely wasn't used to the idea of any human having the nerve to talk to her like that. Regardless, she to recovered quickly, and just shrugged, smirking. Envy walked over to her, and had a knife up against her throat before she could say another word. Figuring that she didn't want to escape in a body bag- if they even went so far as to get her one- she picked up the skirt and slipped it on.

Next she pulled on the top, buttoning the thin vest all the way up, though it didn't really help to conceal her breasts. Finally, she slipped on the heals, and both Lust and Envy bent down, and snapped each strap into place before locking them.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous!" Envy said, smirking as he surveyed her. All in all, even Olivier knew without a mirror, that she'd been transformed into a whore, and it seemed to please the two monsters that stood before her. She managed to quickly get her long bangs out of her eyes, and whirled around to face Envy and Lust. "You two abominations will pay dearly for this. You're past the line of assualting an officer, and I swear I'll have those regenerating heads of yours on a platter before this ends." she said angrily.

"Yeah yeah, you can make all the threats you want. Just hurry it up!" Envy ordered, pulling her along. She was careful not to trip in the heels that were now locked on to her feet, fearing that she'd be dragged along if such a thing were to happen.

"Wraith, I've brought the woman you kidnapped. Do you want her?" Envy asked as they stood at a door. "Bring her in!" he called out. The door was opened, and they walked in. Wraith was sitting down, drinking a glass of wine, and didn't even bother to look up at them. "Wraith, what do you want us to do with this one?" Envy asked, clearly annoyed that he was actually having to ask permission to take her for himself. "Well," he said, actually looking up at that point. "I've had quite a problem securing everything because of this woman and that damned Mustang; in fact, they almost managed to mess up our whole plan. So, quite frankly, I don't care what you do, so long as you see to it that she suffers. A lot." he said in a matter of fact voice.

Olivier's eyes widened as she realized that Bradley had just given her to Envy. The mere thought of someone actually being able to 'give' her to another person disgusted her, and it was at that moment she finally exploded. "You son of a bitch! You can't get away with such an act! I'd rather die than be some kind of pet to you monsters! My men won't lose to the likes of you filth, I guarantee you that! And if they don't lose, then I sure as hell won't either." she said icily. She lunged across the room with surprising grace considering the height of the heels locked onto her feet. The wine spilled on the floor, the glass itself shattering as Wraith threw it to the side to catch her by the neck and hold her there in mid-air. She was sure he was getting ready to crush her throat, but he merely laughed, and threw her back towards the others.

"You'll learn to watch your mouth, human. We're in charge here, and we can do whatever we please. You're simply here to entertain us, and can easily be disposed off. Keep that in mind." Lust said as she slowly bent down and grabbed her arm.

"Get up and walk, bitch!" Envy ordered, obviously angry. She struggled to get up, her now sprained ankle simply not willing to support her weight. He bent down and threw her over his shoulder, then nodded to Wraith as he walked out of the room. Lust followed him a few minutes later, and they headed back to where they'd first had her locked up.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Olivier Armstrong, the head of the noble Armstrong family. What a beauty! It's a shame that you're not going to get as much enjoyment out of this ordeal as I am." Envy said teasingly. They'd stopped by the dressing room before heading on to her holding cell, and much to her shame, Lust had snapped on a leather leash to the collar that was part of the skimpy top she was currently wearing.

She was now being tugged along by Lust, who seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Envy, which was really worrying Olivier at that point. When they reached the holding cell, Lust unclipped the collar, and shoved her inside. Envy followed, and at that point, when the door was shut and locked, Olivier actually felt a twinge of fear. "So, Miss Armstrong, it seems that you really managed to get Wraith angry with you. He almost never asks for us to keep prisoners alive, so you're pretty special. However, here, we don't really hold back when it comes to punishing our prisoners either. Lust here even has a couple of fetishes of her own that always come in handy with the more stubborn ones, such as you, dear. So, it's completely up to you as to how we handle this. You might even get to have a little bit of enjoyment out of this if you're willing to cooperate." Envy said as he made his way toward her.

Olivier instinctively backed away to give herself room to fight, and scowled as she went for her sword, only to remember that she was completely unarmed. When Envy finally reached her, he reached out and grabbed her shirt, ripping it off completely, leaving only the collar on. She immediately covered herself with her arms, a slow, hot blush creeping to her cheeks as she realized that there were two people in the room staring at her. However, she found herself faced with quite the dilemma when Lust's black spikes rushed out and quickly sliced through her skirt, and she had to decide which was more important to hide.

"Now now sweety, that won't do." Lust said in a seductive tone. She zipped over, and looked Olivier in the face once, and than proceeded to force her up right once more. "Envy, secure her arms for me, will you?" The smaller man made his way over, unclipped the leash from her collar, and bound her hands quite tightly with the leather piece, making her wince as he knotted it.

"Well, Envy, would you care to do the honors, or should I?" Lust asked, smirking at her newly bound prey. "If you don't mind, I think I'll get her started." Envy turned around, and slowly dropped his skirt like garb, and when he turned around, he revealed his half hardened member to the blonde. She gagged mockingly, and whipped her hair out of her face in disgust.

"Hmph. Still got a bit of spunk let in ya, don't you? Well, we can fix that in an instance." Envy said, glaring at her. He motioned for Lust to do something, and Olivier found herself on her knees, her face forced out as Lust gripped her hair tightly and moved her head toward Envy.

He brought it up to her lips, and Lust yanked on her hair forcefully, and finally she couldn't help but gasp. At that moment, she felt Envy's cock enter her mouth, and she gagged as it was shoved down her throat. "Your minute starts now." he said to her calmly. Lust released her painful grip on Oliviers hair finally, and much to her Olivier's own shock, her body seemed to take over.

She could feel herself becoming aroused, and already she could tell that she was dripping wet. Her head began to bob back and forth rhythmically, and moans could be heard, though from which of the two they were coming from, it wasn't quite clear. After a couple seconds longer, Envy grabbed onto her head and quickly released himself in her mouth, refusing to let her breath and lose even a single one of his salty sperm. She squirmed and fought, but finally managed to swallow, and he let her go.

Olivier fell to the ground, gasping for air, her face flushed and heart pounding. She couldn't help but look up at him, just out of curiosity, but she regretted it as soon as she did. When their eyes met, something sparked. Not really something romantic or loving, but some sort of animal instinct that seemed to be guiding the normally cold, steeled blonde. She lost her nerve at that point, and lowered her head again.

Envy simply stood there, never moving, even as she recoiled. To be honest, it definitely seemed to have surprised him that Olivier had backed down. He'd heard a lot about the younger woman from Sloth, and how powerful she was. He had expected a woman who would've fought and yelled, not one that would've allowed herself to be bound and basically raped.

It was at that moment that something dawned on the homunculus. This woman had never accepted a lover before, much less agreed to any sort of sexual act with a man. She'd chosen the military as a way out of marriage, or so their sources had told them. So, could it have been that she was scared?

Worried he was over-thinking this whole thing, he turned away and pulled on that odd skirt like bottom piece of his, and threw open the door. "Lust, she's yours~" he called out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lust had watched the whole ordeal with minor disgust. Despite always having worked with Envy, she never did like how he dealt with things. Always so unrefined. She turned to the blonde woman who was now kneeling on the floor, shaking with both anger and embarrassment. "Why so shaken up? Surely this isn't the first time you've been in such a position." Lust quesitoned. "You must have had to do something special to work your way up so high in the military's ranks."

At that moment, Olivier looked up, and then lunged at the raven-haired homunculus. "I worked my ass off, I sacrificed everything but that to get to the top! Don't you dare assume that I would lower myself to such a point!" she snarled as she slapped Lust in the face. The normally dominant woman was stunned, never having met another who was as assertive as herself.

She recovered quickly though, and threw the blonde off of her. Even if she was taken by surprise, there was no way that Olivier could win without her sword. Without that sword, she had no chance against a being such as Lust, and they both knew it.

"Well, it seems that struck a nerve." Lust commented as she strode over to Olivier. She looked down on the woman, and felt something stir within her, something that hadn't been stirred for such a long time. She wasn't quite sure, but at that moment, she was almost sure that the feeling rising within her was what she was named for: lust. But for this woman? This pitiful human woman?

"What is it, you abomination?" Olivier asked as Lust seemed to freeze in thought. The blonde made no attempt to attack again, knowing that it was futile. She would wait, and save her energy until the time was right for her to make an attempt at escape.

Lust snapped back into reality then, and glared at Olivier before grabbed her arms and forcing her onto the two mattresses in the room. She wasn't sure what she was planning at that moment, but she was letting her instincts, or what was left of them, take over.

"W-What do you think you're doing!" Olivier said, trying to keep an even tone. When Lust made her way on top of her lean, muscular body, the blonde realized that the homunculus on top of her was quite serious in her intentions. She started to struggle, but even her abnormal strength was not superior.

"I'm testing something." Lust said curtly. She grabbed the leash that had secured Olivier's hands before and tied it around them. She took that moment to slip off the slim, strapless dress she always wore, revealing her full, ample bust and then down to the rest of her figure. She bent down toward Olivier, and streamed kisses from her collar bone to her hip, nipping the pale white skin to show who was really in control. At first, Olivier had no idea what to think of this, other than pure disgust. But then, when Lust turned her attention elsewhere, up higher once again, she began to feel different. The raven-haired woman slowly eased her way down, sucking on Olivier's breast, her tongue circling the dark, brown, sensitive skin around her nipples until both were fine points. "Well apparently you do like this, Olivier." she said in a dark, teasing tone.

"Screw this." Olivier managed to get out through ragged breaths. She wasn't sure what she was so heated up, but she could feel herself getting wet, and Lust noticed as well. "Hmm. I think I just might take you up on that offer." Lust said as she got up and nipped the inside of Olivier's thigh. She inched closer and closer to her womanhood, sucking hard on the skin there. Olivier was tense, a numb ache forming inside. As Lust continued her slow teasing, the ache turned into full-blown pain.

Finally, Olivier succumbed, and said as evenly as possible, "Please, stop this nonsense!" Lust looked up, smirking. "Oh, is someone wanting more?" "No, that's not it you bitch-" She was cut off as Lust stuck a single finger into her, then another as she used the freely flowing juices to work her way in. She slowly moved them around, savoring the reactions of Olivier. When she continued, however, she realized with actual shock that Olivier really was a virgin. Oh, this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Lust pulled out, and the sudden withdrawal almost made Olivier moan. She knew that this was only the beginning, but oddly enough, she wasn't sure she wanted to imagine the end. The painful ache forming within her was worsening everytime they touched, everytime their gazes met and then tore away. She had a fully naked homunculus woman in front of her, owning her in every sense of the word.  
"I see your eyes following me." Lust said simply as she got up to retrieve a small rag. She made her way back over slowly, showing off every side to Olivier, who in turn tried her best to look away angrily.

As soon as she got back, Lust delivered a solid punch to Olivier's gut, and the blonde gasped, opening her mouth to let Lust stuff in the makeshift gag. With her hands tied, Olivier couldn't spit the wad out, and found her voice muffled almost completely. "Well, I guess I can get started now." Lust said, a spark in her eye.

She went to work, starting at the woman's legs, kissing up her leg, all around the sensitive inner areas of her thighs. She nicked at the area nearest to her womanhood, blowing hot air over it, only to quickly pull away and continue on up. Lust could already feel the lust building inside the both of them, whether Olivier wanted to admit it or not. It was only a matter of time until Lust broke her.

She kept on going, biting sharply on her hips and breasts, leaving her marks of dominance all over the major general's pale, immaculate skin. She took her time, licking up from her hip to her cheek before biting down roughly on her earlobe, and then her jugular. This finally got her the response she wanted. Olivier gasped, and her breathing accelerated once again. That ache became more than just pain, it became pleasure, and need.

Lust saw the change starting in her eyes, and sped up her pace. She went in for a kiss, slamming her lips to Oliviers, biting and gaining entrance into the woman's mouth. It took but a second to gain dominance over the blonde's tongue, at which point she began to probe around, kissing and sucking every spot she could get to.

Finally she broke away, and made sure to leave a group of marks on her neck before starting down. Olivier had come back to her senses for just a moment, only to feel as if she could scream at the amount of tension building up inside of her.

Lust started at her wet lower lips, licking slowly over them. She let her hot breath pour out over them, teasing her to the point that Olivier was about to give in. Lust stopped for a moment, then started again, rubbing with her fingers. She probed around, searching for that one hidden spot, only to be reminded that she was dealing with a virgin. She was met with a barrier, and realized she'd have to take the blonde in front of her fully if she wanted to have any more fun.

Sighing, she got up, and elicited a small, almost unheard whimper from Olivier as she went to grap a decent sized bull whip. Olivier's eyes widened as she saw it, but then realized that Lust wasn't going to flay her. She was going to take her with it.

Before she could truly try to fight back one last time, Lust started to shove it in, slowly, twisting it around, lubricating it as much as possible. Then, all at once, she felt the butt of the handle go in farther, and a trickle of blood flowing out. The pain was mild, but suddenly turned into pleasure as she felt the handle making its way in and out of her, ists pace quickening before disappearing all together.

And that was the last straw. With a moan around the gag, Olivier let a couple of tears slide down her cheeks as she snapped her eyes shut momentarily. Lust stopped what she was about to do, and looked up. She noticed the tears, cocked an eyebrow, and forced Olivier to open her mouth. Lust winked and pulled the gag out, motioning for her captive to say something.

"Please, just please. Make it stop!" Olivier chocked out desperately.

"Not good enough. You have to beg." Lust countered, a cruel smirk on her face.

Olivier snarled, but her lust was simply to much. "I'm begging you, please t-take me as your own." she said slowly.

That was all Lust needed. She grabbed the small gag again, forcing it back into Olivier's mouth. The blonde major general got an angry glare on her face, but shut her eyes and moaned into the gag.

Lust tossed the bullwhip on the floor, and bent down between Olivier's legs. She inhaled the musky scent of her free-flowing juices before lapping them up and starting on her. She started down low once again, brining it up to her pussy only to stop and repeat this several more times.

Finally she separated Olivier's lips, and fished with her tongue, desperately singling out her clit before starting to abuse it. She'd had a feeling from the start that the blond major general would like it rough, and she was right. Olivier was moaning and writhing, desperately trying to call out some name around the rag that was filling her mouth completely.

Lust continued swirling around her clit until she knew Olivier was on the brink of a serious climax. At that point, Lust grabbed for the bull whip one last time, and pushed it in slowly before going at an inhuman speed in and out. The friction and sheer size of the handle, along with all of the torturous stimulating shook her off the edge, and Olivier screamed as loudly as possible while gagged, bucking and heaving in ecstasy.

Lust smirked, and waited for a good three minutes until she finally calmed again. The blonde still shivered and moaned, but was spent overall. "You see, I bring out the lust in anyone. Especially in fickle bitches like you." she said, running her sharpened nail over Olivier's jaw line carefully.

Olivier tried to say something, but simply couldn't because of the rag. Lust rolled her eyes, then yanked it out again, this time discarding it. Olivier sighed gratefully before looking her attacker in the eyes. Those eyes... Had she really fallen so deep into those malicious eyes as to give her complete control? Not only that, but Olivier wasn't sure if she could give the feeling of submission up at that point.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, Olivier found herself alone again in that same room. The musky smell from her encounter with Lust still hadn't left, nor had her feelings for the cold-hearted woman. She never imagined that she'd meet someone like herself, but so different at the same time. They both shared that same indifference to many situations, and a clear hate for those who were foolish and weak. Yet, when the two were put together, it was like a war for dominance between two naturally dominant forces.  
Olivier shook her head sadly, leaning against the wall, wondering how she'd gotten so lost in this whole situation. Lust had left without a word, and returned only to throw her a long black coat, much like her favorite frock that she liked to wear when at Briggs, along with a pair of black boxers. Apparently she wasn't allowed to be fully clothed. Just great...

She immediately slipped on the boxers and grabbed the coat to throw over herself on the shabby bed she'd been on just hours ago. There still wasn't any way for her to escape, and she kenw any attempts would just make it harder on her for the time being. Her only real hope was for the others to find this place and take control. But she knew in her heart that the chances of that happening were slim.

The man they called Father wasn't actually here in this base according to Envy, who had stopped by to mock her every so often, which meant the forces were no doubt focusing on wherever he was. She sighed, then slowly closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest.

Later that night, Lust came in again, but just stood in the doorway, admiring Olivier as she slept. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it was all just a luxury, a night of fun for herself, she couldn't get over how amazing it felt to dominate the blonde woman, to have her all for herself. It was more than her average one night stand. It was something she wanted to continue doing for a long, long time. And as Olivier's comrads grew closer with each passing second, she was worried that wasn't going to happen. She left without a word, and the next morning, Olivier awoke to the sounds of swords clashing and tanks firing one after another.

At first, she thought it was just a dream of hers, a dream that help had actually come. But when the door was kicked down to reveal a rather irritated looking Lust, she realized that wasn't the case. They really had found her. "Get, up. Now!" Lust ordered, not giving Olivier a chance to object. She grabbed the major general's wrist and yanked her up, then threw the black frock coat she'd given her earlier over to her. Olivier slipped it on quickly, buttoning it up to hide her lack of clothing.

Lust looked at her, then pulled her out of the room and down a system of halls until they reached a door, at which point Lust shoved her into a small closet, and said, "Move all the boxes around until you find a hatch. It'll take you under this base and to the outside. Just make sure you peak around before coming up. Wouldn't do to have you getting shot now would it?" Olivier just looked at her with confusion. Here was the woman that just the other night had forced her into the most passionate experience of her life, giving her directions to freedom. Directions back to her troops where she could then order their downfall... Why?

She never had the chance to answer, for Lust winked seductively, then slammed the door shut. Instead of doing as Lust had suggested, Olivier immediately went and tried to open the door, knowing that Lust was headed straight for the chaos outside. What was that woman up to? Olivier knew that if last night had affected her of all people, then it had to have done something to that mysterious woman as well. So why was she going off and leaving her here? Unless... Unless she intended to sacrifice herself to stop the fighting outside...

Realizing that she was probably the only person who could stop the men from completely destroying or torturing her, Olivier started to search for the entrance in the floor. Once she uncovered it, she slipped down, and sprinted through the winding passageways. It seemed like hours, but she finally caught a ray of sunlight, and burst through into the open air once again.

All around her the streets were deserted, but bodies lay strewn about, while some men continued moaning in pain. It was obvious that they had been moving in large groups right through this area, but not all had made it past.

She made her way up to one of men, and grabbed his radio. He wasn't one of her men, but she was willing to bet that he was communicating with those higher up. "This is Armstrong, come in." she said boldly, hoping that there was some sort of answer on the other end. She stood there waiting for several minutes, and was about to throw the unit down when a sudden bit of static erupted, and then a voice on the other end rang out. "This is unit 009, state your full name sir."

"Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong you bumbling idiot! Who did you think it was by the name of Armstrong? My brother?" she snarled into the radio. "Now, hurry and tell me where this particular group of soldiers was heading to, and where that fool Mustang is."

"I-I-I don't know where the general is, ma'am, I'm sorry. According to sources, he was mysteriously summoned by the one known as father. I can't know for sure. But I do know that the particular group of soldiers was sent to raid a base said to have the remaining Homunculus inside."

That was all she needed to know. The men wouldn't dispose of any of the captured Homunculus without Mustang's say-so on how to do it, which meant this was her chance to step in. Without that fool in the way, she was the one they would take orders from. She hurried down the streets, following the sounds of cheering soldiers until she saw at the entrance of a large building Lust and Envy bound with soldiers dancing around them.

She neared them, and then started to shout out orders. "Okay men, enough dancing. You all look like fools. You caught two of the abominations, but you certainly didn't catch whatever is causing all of this chaos, now did you? So get back on your feet and let's get these two bastards back to the base of operations for questioning. I'm sure Mustang will be happy to see them again."


End file.
